War is A Ugly Thing
by killer naruto namikaze
Summary: war in deep down inside of everyone from villeins to the greatest heroes war will alway be in their harts. It docent matter if war is for good or bad. because you are still killing or destroying someones life taking away their love ones. so what happens when war hits the land of ooo. And many people they we all know and love have a dirty little secret from princess PB to even Bmo.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own adventure time nor any of their characters only the one's i made up

This is my first fan fiction i haven't really written in a long time so i suck but you guys can help me as this story goes on i plan on updating every sunday.

war in deep down inside of everyone from villeins to the greatest heroes war will alway be in their harts. It docent matter if war is for good or bad. because you are still killing or destroying someones life taking away their love ones. so what happens when war hits the land of ooo. And many people they we all know and love have a dirty little secret from princess PB to even Bmo. FinnxMarceline BmoxSara and others to come. rated me for possible lemons and cussing so if you don't like ether one don't read i don't want to get yelled at for something that dumb only my own stupidity XD

Chapter 1 surprise to every one

It was I quite pice full day in the land of ooo. Finn and Jake were hanging out in their tree fort. Finn was playing a game on Bmo while Jake was making bacon pancakes while singing his bacon pancake song.

Jake I'm sooo bored can we clear out a dungeon or something.

Sorry bro I have to head over to lady's to watch the pups.

Ahhhhh well you will becoming to my 18th birth day party right.

Yeah man I wouldn't miss it for the world. I can't believe in two more days we finally drink together.

Yeah man it going to be soo radical.

Yo Finn foods almost ready.

Dat what I been dying to hear. Hay jake can you teach me how to cook bacon pancakes.

Yeah bro but why the sudden erg to learn how to cook.

One so I can eat them when your not here. Two I want to cook it for my kids when I have them.

Awe bro you slowly growing up

Finn just blushes a little

Nah man I don't even have a girl yet so kids won't happen for a while from now.

Oo yeah what about princes bubblegum you always had dat sweet tooth.

Don't even joke about her she's way behind me.

Ok what about Marceline.

What noo she wouldn't like me pss you crazy umm a yeah so the weather out side looks nice today.

Oo my glob you like Marceline.

Finns face turns red as a tomato

No man what made You think that kind of thing.

Mmmm let me see Finn you almost always hang out with her you never leave her side when you are with her. And you killed that dick names ash I think that was his name for just looking at her the wrong way.

Hay I thault he was planing something on Mar so I kill the fucker.

And theirs that Finn

What are u talking about Jake

You called her mar instead of Marceline.

Well I ummm

Finns face turns even redder

Jack just leafs ( idk how to spell it sorry)

What ever Man You know I'm just messing with you.

Finns face still red

Well ill see you bro I got to go

See ya jack

Jack grabs his violin and travel pack and heads out the door

yo Bmo wanna hang out to day

Aww sorry Finn but I got a date today

Wow wow hold on a sec... you got a date

Yes Finn I was socked too at first

How that happen not that I'm not happy for you it's just you know.

Yeah Finn I get it. I meet here two years ago when you and Jake went to that fire dungeon of despair. I was visiting my creators house to hang out with my fellow kind.

On my way home a saw this pink figure in the bushes so I went to go see what it was it was a pink monster attacking a light purple Bmo bot.

So I used that sword you and ice king gave know the one that transforms me bigger and stronger.

Oo yeah I remember we gave it to you because I thault of you as my brother and ice king thult of you as a brave hero. For helping him when he was all alone in bubblegums dungeon .

So me and ice king had seven scientists and 6 witches 9 wizards. I made the sword ice king came up with the plan.

Yeah that one and you named it

The Bmo sword of courage

Yep so I saved her and I told her my name was Bmo she told me her was Sara she unlike me made her own name instead of being called Bmo.

After that day we try as much as possible to spend as much time to gather as possible.

Aww cool Bmo hay invite her to my 18th birth day party. I would like to meet this Sara.

Hay Bmo what time do u have to leave

Ummm around 9:30 why

Well it's 9:;29

Ooo shoot I haven't even gotten ready yet

don't worry Bmo I was going to give u this in three months on your birth day but seeing how its a emergency.

Finn runs upstairs and you can hear things being thrown around and loud banging noises.

Finn finally jumps down stares with his hands be hind his back Bmo I present you the Bmo car

It was a mustang That was baby blue for the pant but in the inside was black and baby blue. The tires were baby blue trim.

Oo and I gave you a radio with all your favorite songs with CDs that fit your tiny radio and baby blue neon lights in the inside of your car

In the Back were black speakers with neon baby blue lights around and in the middle of the speaker spelling Bmo.

Wow Finn it's ... It's ...it's

Amazing right

Yeah Finn thank you so much

anything for a bro remember that Bmo

Thank you so much Finn

After that Bmo ran to put on a tux got in his car Finn showed him were he can leave and enter the house in his car and Bmo sped off.

After Bmo left Finn called marline

~WITH BMO ~••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bmo was so happy in his mustang it was so awesome

Men Sara is going to love this. Bmo said as he pulled up to Sara's house and beeped his horn with was him saying bmo

Sara came out her house wearing a black dress with dark purple around the sleeves , collar and the bottom of the dress

Bmo is that yours

Yes it is my bro gave it to me oo and he wants you to come to his 18th birth day party so he can meet you.

Ok bmo but how much did he spend on that car I never actually seen this car in real life only in pics of old magazines from before ether mushroom war.

My bro has a lot of friends because he is the hero of ooo and it didn't cast anything because they love helping Finn with anything.

Oo your brother sounds interesting

Yeah he is the coolest guy I know and the nicest

Ok ready for our date Sara

You bet bmo were we going

That's a surprise

Aww if no fair

As they drive to the place bmo planed for there date bmo played his and Sara's favorite song.

Here put thus on Sara so you don't rune the surprise.

Sara put on the blindfold and start acting like a little school girl.

(I had some songs in mind but I don't really know if a can say the name if the song or not so sorry -_- )

They came the a restaurant named a place in heaven. Bmo helped Sara out the car.

Ok Sara prepare to be amazed bmo took off her blind fold

Oo my glob oo my glob this is...is...is the place I always dreamed of coming to but.

Before she can even finish bmo kissed her

It doesn't matter were here to have a good time remember.

Sara just blushes and hugs bmo

As they walk up to the restaurant they see a big line bmo hold Sara's hand and cuts in fount of every one to the desk Clark

Some random frost giant said hay pupsqwick what do you think your doing

Bmo looks at him and the man stop dead in his tracks frozen in fear.

I'm sorry you have a problem.

N. s.

You sure about that a second ago you were giving me and my date a hard time. Bmo said with a cold look on his face

N. s. s. I. v. s.

You forgiven for now

Bmo grabs Sara's hand and walks up to a both that said SUPER VIP. It was a table just their size

Sara was confused after what she saw moment earlier

Order whatever you like

Ok Bmo as Sara hid behind her menu

Sara you want to know about earlier don't you

Yes Bmo why would such a huge person be so scared of you

I will tell you shortly but for now enjoy yourself.

after Bmo and Sara both order and eat their food bmo grabs Sara's and and told her he has a another surprise for her and see had to wear a blind fold Aegean soo she did what see was told.

Bmo guided her to a elevator leading to to roof and tacks of her blind fold.

Ok Sara open your eyes

Sara gasp at the sigh see was seeing all the stares in the sky

Sara I won't to tell you something

Yes what is it bmo

First I need to know would you love me no matter who or what I've done

Don't be silly bmo I will always love you no matter what.

Ok her goes nothing

(Mmm I wonder what Bmo is hiding sorry for grammar and spelling errors I'm doing all this if my iPod till next time)

Stay Safe Stay Strong


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Bmo story

Ok here goes nothing

Sara I am a king pin

I run the meanest tuffest mafia gang in all of ooo the reason why that giant was scared of me was because I kill people like him and tufer.

The restaurant I own the car my brother did make and he really is a hero of ooo

That's not all

I killed many people baby's moms and dad in front of there kids , killed and torchered kids and baby's in front of their parents. I Bern down houses with people still inside

Why you may ask because at 1st I got tired if being pushed around because of my size.

So I became every ones worst nightmare. Why did I kill and do all those things because of respect. They didn't pay up, they disrespected me and try to kill me or betray me

I am know as the grim riper of land if ooo

Me and Finn were not even brothers 6 years ago let a lone friends I was so pose to kill him. But I couldn't he was the only one who trited me as a true friend with out knowing my rep. I was out of the mafia bis for a year

In that year me and him became brothers along with his bro Jtrietedake the dog Finn is known as Finn the human.

But my crew needed me so I did both when ever they went adventuring I would go do or call people to jobs

But then I saw you being attacked that fateful day. I remember it as if I happened 5 seconds ago you were badly broken up so I took you to the man who made me.

He fixed you up like new. I stayed by your side for two weeks shared my energy source with you to.

Bmo looked down

And if you tell me to choose you or the man I fight with for so many years and the only life I know I would deviate me so I have a Question for you.

Bmo reaches into his pocket pulls it a small light purple box opens it up showing a purple diamonds ring with black medium diamonds around and smaller regular diamond around that.

Sara will you marry me even thou who I am and what have done and doing will you let me be the one special person in your life to make you happy forever who never will never leave your side unless death takes me from you

Bmo looks up and sees Sara crying. He just freezes for a while. Bmo looks up at the night sky.

I see so it going to be that way sorry for wasting two years of your life ill call a cab to tack you home. Ill try to stay out of your life you will never see me Aegean after this night good night Sara.

Bmo slowly walks away still hearing Sara cry he looks back Sara looks up still crying bmo turns around and vanishes

To be continued

Sorry I had to stop there I was starting to cry  
>also sorry for the short chapter promise ill make the next one longer<br>i am also sorry i have been really sick I'm getting a little better i can move know yes don't worry i have been thinking of this story the whole time so i wont be giving up so easily

I'm putting up a vote you want Sara to do

go after him

him alone

to kill him

have her tell Finn about bmo on his 18th birth day party

if you have any other ideas plz share them with me  
>Put the number u want it tell me what you might want to happened next<p>

And if you give me your name and a made up name I will put you in the story as the story goes on and what you want to be I'm mean its adventure time anything can happened XD

Until next time

Stay Safe Stay Strong

Chapter three the next day 


End file.
